


questions and answers

by grahamcracker76



Category: NCIS
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcracker76/pseuds/grahamcracker76
Summary: "Perhaps you have noticed, Anthony, that Jethro Gibbs is a man of more questions than answers."*Or: Tony's boss is unexpectedly fascinating. He's got questions. Good thing he's got time to learn all the answers.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	questions and answers

**Author's Note:**

> In the continuing tales of quarantine 2020, I've now started rewatching NCIS! I haven't watched in years (I stopped watching after Ziva left) but it is really fun and super nostalgic to watch it again.  
> I couldn't stop thinking about how cute the DiNozzo/Gibbs relationship is in the early years, and I knew I had to do something like this. This is early season 1 Gibbs and DiNozzo pre-relationship if you squint… I was squinting. (Also, can you believe how young Michael Weatherly is??? He is like an adorable little retriever puppy. Or something.)  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this bit of quarantine-induced randomness!

When he thinks about it, Tony can't fix on the hour or the day that he first became completely and totally smitten with Jethro Gibbs. Sure, it's sad and pathetic and at one time he would have thought the mere idea beneath him, but he can deny it no longer. He is smitten and there is nothing he can do about it.

Perhaps it was coming all along, if he's honest with himself. Gibbs had this special kind of magnetism that draws people around him like satellites, and Tony has been in his orbit since day one. He just didn't recognize it for what it was. And now that he does, he can't help thinking what an idiot he's been. He thinks back to how this all started…

***

"Ducky," Tony says as they bend over a crime scene together, "is there any reason why Gibbs would rip out his land line and dump his cell phone in paint thinner?"

"Ah - it's his anniversary," the other man tells him sagely.

Tony frowns. "The anniversary of what?"

"The anniversary of his divorce," Ducky explains.

"Which one?" Tony presses.

Ducky raises an eyebrow. "The last one. Isn't it always? Every year, his ex-wife calls him to… reminisce."

"And he can't just get a new phone or block her number?" Tony says, bewildered.

Ducky gives him a meaningful look. "Perhaps you have noticed, Anthony, that Jethro Gibbs is a man of more questions than answers."

"You're right about that," Tony mutters, rolling his eyes.

He studies Gibbs surreptitiously over his camera as he snaps his last photos of the scene. He thinks about Gibbs working on his boat, his connections to the outside world forcibly severed. He thinks about the sincerity in Gibbs' voice as he said "I like to work with my hands." He thinks about how intensely focused Gibbs is when he works a crime scene. He thinks about Gibbs sitting at his desk in the office when everyone else has gone home, his long fingers never faltering ad he works at his computer.

Tony thinks about everything he knows about Gibbs, and he knows that it all adds up to a larger picture that he's too close to make sense of. He's known the Boss for years, and yet on days like this, Tony feels like maybe he doesn't know Gibbs at all. At the same time, he feels just as sure that he _wants_ to know Gibbs, every hidden secret and personality quirk. Gibbs is unexpectedly fascinating, and Tony wants to know it all. At that moment, Tony decides he'll just have to keep watching.

***

Life goes on. After Tony's recent resolution, nothing really changes. They investigate, they solve crimes, and they are total badassss while doing it. ("It's called being a federal agent, DiNozzo, this isn't some half-assed action movie." "...doesn't mean we can't also be badass, Boss." "...okay, I'll give you that.")

The only thing that changes is that now, Tony watches Gibbs more. He pays attention. He is a federal agent, after all, as Gibbs so rightly points out, which means he knows how to be observant.

And the thing is, he used to think that Gibbs was inscrutable, but Tony's getting better at reading his moods. He knows when the Boss needs peace and quiet, or someone to talk through a theory with. He knows when Gibbs is tired after a sleepless night in the office and needs to be left alone. He knows when Gibbs needs to be distracted, when he needs companionship but is too proud or stubborn to ask for it. He knows when Gibbs needs someone to sit with him and say nothing at all. He knows when Gibbs needs someone to banter with him, and if there is one thing Tony is good at, it is banter.

Tony knows all this, and still it is not enough. Tony knows all this, and still he wants more. If he's completely honest with himself, Tony doesn't think he'll ever stop wanting more. In the meantime, what they've got is pretty damn good.

***

Tony finally gets Gibbs a new phone, because every time his phone rings, Gibbs is more on edge than ever, and when Gibbs is on edge, they're all on edge.

"This is called a phone," Tony says briskly as he drops it in Gibbs' lap and crosses his arms. "It has several useful features you might not be familiar with, such as caller ID, and blocked numbers."

Gibbs looks up at him, his eyebrow arched. "That a hint, DiNozzo?"

"It's a gift, Boss man," Tony says, exasperated. "The least you could do is say thank you."

Gibbs smirks. "Thank you," he parrots easily, and Tony rolls his eyes in response. Gibbs picks up the phone and clicks a few buttons. "I see you've already put your number in," he says. "Think we'll be talking often, do you?"

Tony grins. "I know we will be," he says. "No one can resist my charms, Boss, not even you."

Gibbs looks politely incredulous. "We'll see about that."

"Oh, challenge accepted!" Tony crows in excitement.

Gibbs sighs and puts his head in his hands.

***

In the field, they still work together as smoothly as ever.

One memorable day, Tony slams through a gate on their way to stop a bombing. His heart pounding, he glances at Gibbs as they skid around the corner. "Didn't think you'd want to stop to open the gate," he explains.

Gibbs looks at him, his lips twitching in amusement. "Hell no," he says.

In the end, they stop the bomber just in time. After, Gibbs squeezes his shoulder.

"If we ever need a getaway driver…" he says.

Tony grins. "You have my number."

***

On a paratrooper base, Tony surveys the trainees and puts his hands on his hips. "Some of these recruits look like they need a kick to the ass to make the jump," he tells Gibbs. "What do you think of that?"

Gibbs snorts and tugs him away by the elbow. "Don't even think about it," he says sternly. "You're the kind I want to kick in the ass even on the ground."

"Aw Boss, I always knew you loved me," Tony says. Gibbs rolls his eyes, but Tony is secretly pleased. At least Gibbs feels _something_ about him, and that's a start, right?

***

As time goes on, Gibbs seems to relax a little more and he eventually stops jumping every time his phone rings. But Tony notices that Gibbs still stays late at the office more often than not, and one day, he decides to join him.

Gibbs doesn't seem to notice anything different at first, but after a few hours, he looks up to glance around the empty room as though he's just noticed how late it is, and he casts a frown in Tony's direction. "You don't have to stay just to keep me company," he says.

Tony looks up from the case report he's been working on and smiles at him. "I know," he responds. "It's not like I don't have work to do too, Boss."

Gibbs smiles at him and lets the matter drop. They both continue working as night turns into day, and for a long while, there is no sound but the scratch of pens against paper and the comforting clacking of computer keys and their quiet breathing.

Sometime around 2am, Gibbs sighs and puts his papers in his desk. He shrugs on his coat and stops by Tony's desk on the way out.

"Thanks," he says, resting his hand briefly on Tony's shoulder.

Tony nods. "Any time."

After Gibbs leaves, Tony sits back in his chair and stares contemplatively at the now empty desk across from his. He can feel the imprint of Gibbs' fingers against his skin for the longest time.

***

Watching Gibbs interrogate someone is a thing of beauty. Tony doesn't have much to do - he just stands there and looks intimidating as Gibbs presses and pushes with all the fire of his incandescent rage until their potential informant is literally sweating under his collar.

Gibbs leans in, his gaze firm and unblinking. "So why don't you tell us what you know," Gibbs says, "or I'll have you shipped off faster than you can blink."

The man's eyes flick from Tony to Gibbs. He swallows, but says nothing.

Gibbs sighs and steps back, giving Tony a meaningful look. "All right," he says. "Read him his rights, DiNozzo."

Tony meets Gibbs' gaze and gives him an infinitesimal nod in response, because he knows Gibbs, and he knows that Gibbs would never actually carry out his threat. It's a bluff, but their potential informant can't know that it's a bluff, or this would never work. So he steps forward and does as Gibbs says with a few important embellishments, and watches the man's eyes widen in response.

"Okay, fine!" he blurts. "I'll tell you what I know."

Gibbs gives a thin smile.

Later, Gibbs turns to him in the elevator. "Laying it on a bit thick, weren't you?" he says.

Tony gives him a look of mock outrage. "You didn't give me much choice!" he says. "I was improvising. I knew it was a bluff - obviously I wasn't _really_ going to read him his rights."

Gibbs smiles at him. "Yeah, I know. We make a good team, don't we?"

Tony returns his smile and enjoys their closeness in the small space, and the warmth of Gibbs' body so close to his. "Yeah," he agrees, "we do."

***

At some point, Tony takes to luring Gibbs out of the office for their lunch breaks. "You spend too much time in the damn office, Boss," he complains good naturedly.

Gibbs, leaning back in his chair, casts him an amused look over his sunglasses. "Work hard, play hard," he explains.

Tony raises his eyebrows. "Ah. And what does the great Jethro Gibbs do for fun?" He tries not to sound too interested in the answer.

Gibbs smirks. "Fast cars. Beautiful women."

Tony's lips twitch. "Boss, we have more in common than you might think."

***

It all comes to a head when Tony, Kate, and Gibbs are on a ship investigating the death of a sailor who seems to have taken the world of online gaming a little too literally. They're shown to the XO's quarters where they'll be staying, and Kate looks around, a frown on her face.

"You mean we'll all be staying here?" she asks. _"Together?"_

Tony chuckles, and Gibbs meets his gaze briefly before looking away again. "I'll take the couch," Gibbs says.

***

Later that night, Tony is startled awake by the sound of a solid form hitting the floor and an outburst of muffled cursing. Tony pushes himself up on his bunk and peers into the darkness.

"Gibbs?" he says, because only one person he knows has that kind of impressive vocabulary.

"I'm fine, Tony," Gibbs whispers. "Go back to sleep."

Tony frowns. "Did you really just _fall out of bed?"_ he asks incredulously. "Gibbs, don't be ridiculous. Get over here."

Tony can hear Gibbs' breath catch in the darkness. "I'm not _sleeping with you,_ Tony," he hisses, "we're in the middle of an investigation, if you haven't noticed."

Tony rolls his eyes, even though Gibbs can't see him. "More's the shame. You'll get a full night's sleep with me, that's all. Stop dithering and get over here."

There's a moment of silence. "Okay, fine," Gibbs says.

They arrange themselves as quietly as they can, Gibbs taking the space closest to the wall and Tony beside him. Gibbs's body is a warm, tempting line of heat against his, and Tony breathes quietly, twisting his fingers in the sheets and trying to calm his racing heart.

Then, he remembers what Gibbs just said, and his brain stutters to a halt. "Are you saying you might sleep with me if we _weren't_ in the middle of an investigation?" he whispers into the darkness.

Gibbs just laughs quietly. "Go back to sleep, Tony," he says.

Eventually, the other man's breathing evens out into sleep, but Tony stays awake for a long time, thinking and hoping, because whatever else Gibbs had said, he hadn't said _no._

***

The next morning, Tony wakes to the harsh blare of the alarm and Gibbs' arm slung comfortably around his waist. He hums contentedly and open his eyes to find Kate sitting across from them already fully dressed, her arms crossed and her lips pursed tight as though she's trying hard not to laugh.

"Had a good night then, boys?" Kate says cheerily, taking a sip from a cup of steaming coffee she seems to have produced out of nowhere.

Tony grumbles indistinctly and scrubs a hand over his face. It's far too early to be having any sort of conversation, let alone _this_ conversation. Besides, he's too distracted by the warm line of Gibbs' body pressed up against his back as the other man stirs into wakefulness, and the fact that their legs are still tangled together under the covers.

Gibbs lifts his head then as Tony pushes himself up and swings his legs over the edge of the bunk. "Coffee," he says blearily, squinting in Kate's general direction. "Where is the coffee?"

Kate stares at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. Tony doesn't blame her - Gibbs is sporting an impressive bedhead and his face is scrunched up adorably in confusion. Of course, Tony would never say anything like that to his face.

"Not an answer," Gibbs says, pushing himself over to sit beside Tony on the bunk, and surprisingly, it's not awkward at all. It's comfortable. Gibbs gives him an absent smile and then turns his glare back on Kate, who's still shaking with laughter.

"You do not laugh at your boss, young lady," Gibbs tells her sternly - or at least, Tony assumes he at least _means_ to sound stern. Mostly, he just sounds fond. "You tell your boss where the coffee is."

Kate gives him a beatific smile. "Is that one of your _rules?"_ she asks.

Gibbs sighs. "Could be a rule," he grumbles. "I could make it a rule right now. New rule: one does not laugh at your boss. One shows your boss where the coffee is at."

Kate dimples at him. "It's not a rule," she says, "but I'll show you where to find the coffee anyway. Once you put yourself together, of course."

Gibbs stares at her for a moment and she sighs. "Oh, that's right - I suppose you'll want me to turn my back for that part?" Gibbs keeps staring at her, and she rolls her eyes. "You want me to actually _leave the room?"_

"You're the one who was skeptical about the three of us sharing just last nignt," Gibbs points out, and Kate gives a huff of frustration and marches to the door.

"You'd better appreciate that coffee, young man," she says before leaving, and Tony can only laugh helplessly as Gibbs turns his bewildered stare on him.

"I think we're a bad influence on her, Boss," he says, and Gibbs gives a sigh of resignation.

"You're probably right about that," he agrees.

Silence descends between then again, and the atmosphere changes. Tony thinks Gibbs looks fond, and hopeful, and maybe even a little shy? Or maybe he's just projecting.

"Tony," Gibbs says, "I just wanted to say… thanks. For last night. It was… good."

"Oh," Tony responds dazedly, a little distracted by the intensity of Gibbs' gaze. "Um… I guess… good?"

Gibbs smiles, and the tip of his pinkie finger just barely brushes Tony's where their hands are resting together on the edge of the bunk, mere inches apart. Tony's breath catches in his throat, and for a moment they just sit there, connected by that single point. Gibbs's eyes are so clear, Tony thinks distantly. He could fall into them and never get lost. He wonders if he could belong there, with Gibbs. For a wild moment, he thinks about covering Gibbs' hand with his, and closing the distance between them for good. But then there is a sharp rap at the door and the spell, whatever it was, is broken.

"You boys presentable yet?" Kate calls through the door.

"Just a minute," Gibbs calls back.

Tony swallows back disappointment and sighs. "Duty calls," he says, because that's something they both understand. Whatever else is going on between then, duty comes first.

Gibbs gives him a faint smile. "Our quartermaster awaits."

***

Once they make it back to home base, everyone is tired and worn out and ready for a long rest. Gibbs' hair is a mess again - at some point, he had fallen asleep on Tony's shoulder during the flight. Tony had stayed awake as long as he could, taking in the closeness and the warmth and the smell of the man next to him. He had no idea what would come next, but at least he would have this. Then, sleep took Tony under as well, and he woke to find that a blanket had been draped over him. He looked over to see Gibbs reading a paperback crime novel, as cool and collected as ever.

And now they are back at the office, dropping some things off before heading back to their respective houses for a good long rest. Kate waves to them as she heads out towards the elevator, and Tony smiles at her absently as he slides his desk drawer closed.

"You ready?" Gibbs says carefully, hovering next to his desk.

Tony smiles up at him. It's a question that's more than a question, and Tony already knows the answer, but he's thinking that maybe Gibbs needs a little more. He reaches under his desk and draws out a bag.

"You know, that RPG stuff wasn't the only thing I got you from Puerto Rico," he says, handing Gibbs the gift.

Gibbs frowns at him, but Tony thinks that underneath it all, he looks hopeful. "A mug?" he asks.

Tony shrugs. "Yeah. I figure, for someone who loves coffee as much as you do, you could use it."

Gibbs smiles. "Yeah," he says, "I could. Thanks, Tony. You didn't have to get me anything." He crosses over to place the mug in a spot of honor on his desk, and Tony smiles.

"I know I didn't," he says. "I wanted to."

He looks at Gibbs and Gibbs looks right back, and he thinks that both of them know perfectly well the things they're not saying, the things they've only hinted at. He thinks they both know what the real question is.

In the end, it's Gibbs who breaks the silence.

"Come home with me," he says.

It's not a question, Tony notes, but it deserves an answer all the same. "Of course," he responds, because of course the answer is yes.

Yes, Tony says, and Gibbs can't hold back a smile, wide and bright, because the answer will always be yes, and now, they both know it.

***

E N D

***


End file.
